


Meanwhile, Somewhere in America...

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Series: High Spots High [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Is Kenny doing this for friendship, Or is it a plot for a coup d'etat??, Unnecessary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: Kenny Omega is up to something. He's being secretive and looking to do... Something. High school is no fun when you're the new kid, and Kenny's not about to sit in New Kid Limbo forever.One in a series of one shots about these dumbasses in High School. Because who doesn't need that AU?
Series: High Spots High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536658
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I love Kenny Omega the most, can you tell? We got ourselves a Kenny stan here. It's me. I'm the Kenny stan. I just thought it'd be funny to see Kenny try to pull this shit in high school. You can bet that he's emailing Kota all about what he's doing and the friends he's making. Do enjoy.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Fingers were steepled together and a set of blue eyes studied the other teen’s face intently. Kenny was seated backwards in his chair, feet planted firmly on either side, back of the very uncomfortable plastic thing pressed up against his chest. The stage lights were a bit too harsh, and a bit too warm, and the kid sitting across from him, watching him watch him, shifted uncomfortably. The silence was heavy and just as uncomfortable as Kenny’s expression as he watched Matt Jackson. The way Kenny saw it, it was serendipitous that he just so happened to run into Matt and his very pretty hair before class really started. 

Kenny felt like he was doing things right. New school. No friends. Just him and a couple of exchange students and transfers from overseas and that was it. He was in a prime position to get himself at the top of the food chain if he wanted to. And he did. But first he needed people in his corner. He rested his chin on his steepled finger tips, and then his nose, eyes never leaving Matt’s face. 

Matt Jackson shifted uncomfortably in his own chair and briefly he wondered where the hell the head of the theater department was, because shouldn’t he be here before school and why are the lights on and hot already and who even was this guy anyway? There were a lot of new faces this year and Matt was having trouble keeping up. Kenny cocked his head to the side just a little before he finally spoke. 

“So. You’re _the_ Matt Jackson, hmn? Word travels, you know. Gets around. As it happens, word says that you and your… Twin? Brother?” Kenny only paused briefly for Matt to chime in, but continued before he could, “Are somewhat feral. No doubt you have heard of me, of course. Gossip runs amok at High Spots High and I feel as though it would be redundant to introduce myself further. I will say that I have been watching you, Matt. You seem like just the kind of man I want on my side. Lately I have been attempting to put together a little group, a club, if you will. Now, I know what you’re thinking. ‘But Kenny, clubs are lame and for middle schoolers. Why would we want to be in your club?’ I assure you that is hardly the case. The Bullet Club will be something more than just a middle school fantasy, Matt. We’re in the big leagues now. Sure, the ranks are a little thin, at the moment, but I think there is ample opportunity for the two of you. If, of course, the rumors are true.” 

Kenny stopped talking and looked as if he was waiting for Matt to say something. Matt, during the course of this particularly long winded monologue, had learned two things. One, that this was Kenny, who he’d heard briefly mentioned once, a few days ago, as being a very weird kid who’d come over from Japan and was taking theater maybe too seriously. And two, that he liked him. Matt couldn’t say why, really, except that maybe it was the earnest look in Kenny’s eye and the near diabolical way in which he was being presented with an olive branch Matt didn’t know existed. Or maybe he just thought Kenny could actually get pretty far raising a little hell. And it seemed like maybe that was what Kenny was trying to do. Raise a little hell. 

Matt, and by extension Nick, could get very into that. A mischievous smirk worked its way across the elder Jackson brother’s lips and he held out a warm hand for Kenny to shake. 

“Well, Kenny. I think you’re not gonna be disappointed. I’ll talk to my brother, but I think you can count on us for your little… Bullet Club.”

Kenny’s smile was damn near maniacal, but he thought that was sort of what would work for this character that he was going with for the time being. He gave Matt’s hand a firm shake, squeezing at the end to keep Matt right where he wanted him. “I think it’ll be a real pleasure to work with you, Matt. I hope you don’t have any plans after school today. I need you and your brother right back here as soon as class lets out. We have a few more particulars to discuss.” 

Rumors, it seemed, were true. Kenny was weird. But Matt offered him a smile anyway. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll be here.” And with that he tugged his hand free and stood to leave. Kenny didn’t do anything except watch Matt leave, theater doors swinging shut with the sort of finality that Kenny was looking for. A much more genuine smile tugged at his lips. Who knew it’d be this easy to get people to hang out with him?

\- - - - - - - -

Nick was decidedly digging his heels in. Which only served to frustrate Matt even more. Nick hadn’t been there. He hadn’t seen this guy. He didn’t know anything about this. All Nick knew is that he’d seen him once, and seeing him that once had rubbed him the wrong way. Or at least, the rumors surrounding this guy had pushed it that way. “Does he even speak English?!”

Matt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Listen. I’m telling you. I think this will be awesome. We had a little chat today. He wants to meet up after school.” Nick sputtered. 

“Tonight?” 

“Yeah, man. Listen, I think we should do it. Hey, how about this. How about this, Nick, huh?” Matt leaned back a little bit to give Nick some space and a chance to actually think. 

“What?”

“How about,” he held up a hand to cut Nick off before Nick could cut him off, “How about we go after school. And if it’s weird we tell everyone in school that this Kenny kid’s a fuckin’ weirdo and to steer clear and maybe vandalize his locker or something? But if it’s not… If it’s not weird and he’s not being creepy or anything, we join his club, huh?” Matt lifted an eyebrow and leaned back in, his arm snaking around Nick’s shoulders to try and soothe his worries. “What do you say?” Nick looked like he was actually considering it, which was good. Matt figured he’d better bring it home. “He’s a new kid, Nick. Come ooooon. What is there to think about? We can rib him a few times if you don’t like him. How cool would it be to be some of the first people to talk to him, if he turns out to be super awesome?” 

“You know what? Okay, fine. Fine, Matt. Fine. We’ll go. But you owe me.” Matt pat at the center of Nick’s chest affectionately before finally stepping back all the way. 

“Okay. No plans after school except meeting this Kenny guy on the stage. You get first hit if things go south, and I’ll carry your backpack between classes and shit for a week.” As far as Matt was concerned, that was a good compromise. He gave his brother a wide, lopsided little smile and a little wave as he made his way down the hall to his next class. Two more periods and they were done. Then Matt could see what Kenny was really up to. And he’d have back up in the form of his brother. 

\- - - - - - - -

Nick and Matt Jackson walked with that ‘too cool for this shit’ attitude through the emptying halls after last bell and strode with purpose back to the theater. It was quieter down there, but given that it was the only classroom at this part of the school, they weren’t diswayed. Over lunch, Matt had managed to get Nick on board. More than just reluctantly, anyway. They shouldered open the rather heavy door, only to be met with darkness. Matt frowned. Nick frowned. They shared a look and hesitated in the doorway. 

The door hinges creaked, and as Matt and Nick came to the same conclusion that it was time to go and maybe Kenny had stood them up, a bright spotlight lit the stage. And in the middle? A curly haired vision of rebellion. The two Jackson brothers paused. Matt had a little smile on his lips. There he is. What a good start to what could be a wonderful partnership. 

“Gentlemen…” Kenny turned on his heel in his spotlight, eyes bright and excited. In his hands? A Gameboy. “Welcome to the first meeting for The Bullet Club.” 

The two brothers stared at Kenny, all leather jacket and wild curls, bleached in that splotchy, chaotic manner. And for a moment, silence fell on the dark stage. For two beats, Kenny thought that maybe he might have misjudged all of this. Until Nick finally murmured, just loud enough for it to echo through the empty theater, 

“Awesome.”


	2. Filling the Ranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school newspaper sends someone to infiltrate Bullet Club and do an article on the exchange student program. Kenny plays recruiter.   
The future of Bullet Club is looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a collab piece between Mod Captain Dick and ThisGuyFvcks. Mostly we just wanted to explore how Marty and Hangman joined Kenny's dumb club and how things started coming together for everyone.   
Please enjoy.
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

Highspots High prided itself on being one of the top choices for foreign exchange students in the entire country. With that in mind, it was no surprise that their international club was an active affair that the school took very seriously.

And even if he wasn’t technically an exchange student per se- Kenny Omega felt more at home at this club than any other. 

So, maybe that was why when Finn Balor had to step down as club president, he passed the mantle onto Kenny. He’d taken the job very seriously. Especially when it came to some of their newer members. Marty had been a great surprise. And his host brothers had, for whatever reason, decided to come to a couple of their meetings with him. Kenny’d taken all three under his wing. He had an idea, see, taken from his own school.

A bullet club.   
He’d be back on top of things here all the same. And maybe he wouldn’t miss Japan quite so much if he could pull this off.

It was, of course, only a matter of time before someone became interested. Someone being the journalism department. The international club had started to become one of the more spoken about clubs this year, what with the change of hands, the mantle being passed to someone who didn’t really qualify as an exchange student, and the addition of others who also didn’t particularly fit the bill. Not that Kenny minded, of course. The way he saw it, things start out small, with just a little bit of chatter. And then they grow. Slowly. Into something else. 

And that was exactly why he let Adam Page crash one of their ‘meetings.’ Maybe Kenny just wanted to gain just a little more traction. They were doing good, he thought. Because he already had the two Jacksons and their friend Marty, who Kenny really was quite fond of. Kenny considered it sheer dumb luck that Marty got paired up with them for his host family. 

Normally, Kenny liked to give a heads-up when they were going to be having company. It wasn’t often, of course, but sometimes Mr. Rhodes, the theater teacher, liked to poke his head in and make sure they weren’t causing too much trouble. They were, after all, using his stage for their club meetings. But this time, Kenny thought it’d be best for the story that was being written on their club to be as authentic as possible. Because that’s how you build intrigue. And if Kenny wants to attract the kinds of people like the Jackson brothers and Marty Scurll to the Bullet Club, he has to be real about what this is.

Kenny was arranging chairs in a half-circle, a seat for himself at the right end where he could see everyone. The stage lights were on, bright and hot, but also sort of welcoming. The doors swung open and in waltzed Kenny’s favorite members of the Bullet Club. Marty, Nick, and Matt. A wide smile crossed his lips and he gestured for them to come more fully onto the stage and take their usual seats. Kenny disappeared briefly to retrieve one last chair, and by Matt’s calculations, that was one too many unless Kenny had somehow inducted another member of Bullet Club without telling anyone. Briefly he considered Flip Gordon. Maybe it was time? 

Only, when Kenny sat the chair down and it was sort of in the middle of everyone, Nick knew that whatever he was thinking was wrong too. He frowned and took his seat next to Matt. Marty sat on his other side with an equally puzzled expression. Kenny presented the chair almost proudly. 

“Gentlemen. Today we have a guest. A visitor, if you will. Would you like to meet him?” 

Nick folded his arms over his chest. He was willing to give Kenny the benefit of the doubt here. But...

“This seem like some sort of magic trick to you…?” He whispered to his brother. Because, if it was, he felt like he should definitely be in on it. 

Matt elbowed his brother and motioned for him to pay attention.   
Marty, cheery as always seemed to be, was already enthralled. Kenny’s theatrics always had him charmed.

“Me!” He raised his hand, happy to play along. 

“I’ve been very happy with the work you’ve all been doing...That -we’ve- all been doing. And it’s only been a short time, but it’s got us noticed, boys. Oh yes.” Kenny patted the empty seat. They watched with bated breath for a moment. And then the door opened.   
The tall young man that stepped through the doorway didn’t seem entirely in on what Kenny had going on. He had a notebook in his hand, a pen tucked amid the long blonde curls behind his ear, and a laptop bag with a horse silhouette over the flap.

“Uh, hey.” He smiled and glanced at the other four boys in the room and quietly walked to the chair Kenny was gesturing grandly to.

“Boys. Bullet Club. This is Adam.”   
Matt and Nick knew his face, even though they hadn’t interacted much in the past, and they gave him a nod.   
Marty’s hand shot up for an immediate handshake. 

“Hullo. I’m Marty.”  
The blonde took it and sat next to the British fellow.

“Nice t’meet you,” he nodded to Marty first, then to the Jackson twins. “Usually when I come to sit in on meetings I just sorta listen and we do the interview after. Yall can go on like I’m not here honestly.” He looked around the room again. “I thought there…. Didn’t this club have more members?” His tapped his pen on his notebook.

“Well, yes,” Kenny said. “But scheduling gets complicated and. Y’know. This, this is my A-team. These are my Elite right-hand guys. And I definitely wanted you to have the exclusive with them first and foremost.” He steepled his fingers.  
There was a beat of silence before Marty piped in.

“Yeah. Jimmy’s probably in detention, there’s Riho, but she’s got a gymnastics meet, Finn y’know, left. Rey and Penta really just show up when we cater.” He counted them off on his fingers.

“Oh.” Adam replied.

“It’s still a great club,” Marty clarified. 

“And anyway-- - These are the best, most permanent members. The most important ones. Everyone else flits in and out, but the real story, is right here.” Kenny was more than a little proud when he said it. As much as Kenny likes the rest of the international club, these core members here are his favorites. His wide smile says as much. He settled in his seat, a hand on Matt’s shoulder to give it an affectionate squeeze. “Adam here is writing an article on our little club. We’re making waves, boys. Waves!” 

Adam looked slightly uncomfortable, or at least like he wasn’t entirely sure what was actually happening here. Marty looked excited all the same and he leaned over enthusiastically. 

“So you’re writing an article on us, then? Are you with the yearbook or somethin’?” 

Adam glanced down at his notebook and cracked a brief smile.

“Yeah, actually. I head up the journalism department here. We do a quarterly paper... And the yearbook, too. So I’ll definitely snap some pictures of you guys when we’re done here, if that’s fine..”

Matt cut a sideways look in Kenny’s direction and lifted an eyebrow. Nick leaned forward a little and mimicked the look. Kenny probably knew what he was doing. Probably. Even so, it felt weird to have someone from journalism in their meeting place. For the moment, Adam felt like an intruder. Marty, however, seemed to have taken to him rather quickly. Which Kenny might have expected. As soon as Adam had approached him about doing an article for the quarterly paper, Kenny knew he was going to be fun. If only because he was charismatic. And a good in with the paper. And the yearbook. Which could definitely come in handy if Kenny ever wanted to say… Change everyone’s senior quotes to incriminating gossip or digs or create a fake yearbook altogether that just consisted of several, well put together photo shoots of the Bullet Club that would place them firmly at the top of the food chain. 

They needed to come up with a senior prank, after all. Kenny fully intended to take that over entirely. It wouldn’t just be the senior prank, it would be the Bullet Club prank. Even if not everyone was a senior. Bullet Club would be eternal, as far as Kenny was concerned. And it gave him something to think about that wasn’t how much he missed Japan. This was good. A healthy coping mechanism. 

All the same, the looks the Jacksons were giving him had Kenny raising his hands almost defensively. 

“Alright, alright. Trust me. This is good for us. Adam’s going to write a very tasteful article and I have every faith in him that it will only bring us more people interested in our little club. Isn’t that what I promised you, Matt? I said we’d make a great little club where people want to actually spend their time after school.” That is not, in fact, what Kenny had said even remotely. But Adam was here and he wanted to make a good impression. 

Kenny passed a hand through unruly, splotchy curls and leaned forward a little, eyes trained on Adam intently. And curiously. He wondered what the hell Adam could write about when it came to Bullet Club. Or, he supposed, the international club, in this case. Even if it was decidedly more American than not, at this particular juncture. 

“Yeah. Principal Jericho really wants a spotlight on the exchange program.” Adam tapped his pen on his notebook thoughtfully. “If it’s getting so much funding for the school, I think it’d be something they want to see grow. And then you could get all kinds of clearance to do events and that sorta thing so. It’ll help you guys out, too. I hope anyway.”

“I’ve already talked to Kenny some. I was going to start stuff off with an interview.” He looked from one Jackson, to Marty, to the other. “No offense or anything to you two,” he nodded to the brothers. “But I think they want a new exchange student for the story. If you’re alright with that Marty?” Adam’s eyebrows raised curiously. “After, after the meeting and everything, I mean.”

Marty blinked. 

“Oh. Yes. Of course.” After a second of surprise he cracked a smile. “Be happy to do it.” He leaned in to Matt, whom he was closest to. “I’ll make sure you lot look great, too, don’t worry,” he assured in a whisper.

Adam came to the next meeting, too. And the one after that. And, as Kenny had much initially suspected, he became a perfect addition to their growing faction. They would soon be quite unstoppable.


End file.
